Feel this Moment
by Bubblegum Bliss
Summary: Inspired by Pitbull's Feel This Moment. She is a singer struggling with her life. He's dreams to become a professional Drummer. He's the drummer's the best friend but who dreams on becoming A world famous Guitarist. How did the trio end up as friends?. Modern AU. Jarida, Merricup, and Hiccunzel. Crossover between httyd, rotg, tangled, brave, and many more later on.
1. Chapter 1

_Ask for money, and get it viced_

_Ask for advice, get money twice_

_I'm from the Dirty, but that chico nice_

_Ya'll call it a moment, I call it life_

Disclaimer: I do not own characters

Chapter 1

It was a typical morning in the Dunbroch home. There was no sound except for the girl that was running about,preparing her lunch, getting ready for school and tidying up. It was the first day back from summer vacation, yet it did not feel that way. To her, it felt like a lifetime since she went.

She wasn't so sure what made her vacation pass by so fast. Sure she practiced her singing lessons. Sure she hasn't hung out with her buddies but what could she do about it, she couldn't afford to lose them to her. Except she felt different, yet why?.

Shaking her head, she sighed. Putting her lunch in her backpack, she slung her bag over her shoulder. Just then her mother came the stairs.

"Merida, leaving so early?."

The red head whipped her attention to the woman with brown silky long hair.

"Yeah Mum, I have to go or I'll be late."

"Alright be careful sweet heart."

"Bye." Merida waved as she walked out the door.

"Bye."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jack keep it down!." A pretty youthful woman hollered from the living room.

"Alright, Alright.." He smirked. "Right after I finish my solo!." The teen slammed on the drums.

"Tooth, leave the boy be."

The woman by the name of tooth faced her husband. "Aster, I know how much he wants to become a professional drummer but I can't ..." She choked with her tears strain clearly in voice. " he's still my baby.."

Aster went up to her and hugged her. "I guess I knew you would get like this, Tooth you know he won't always stay the same he'll grow up as the years come and go." His strong Australian accent explained.

Tooth only sobbed harder. Jack chose the worst moment to appear.

"Mom?."

"Oh." Tooth let go of Aster, whipping her tears. "Ignore your crazy emotional mother, I left your lunch on the table."

Jack smiled, walked to his mother. Tooth stared at her son's towering figure, he's gotten so tall. He gave her a tight reassuring embrace. She felt more tears coming.

"Don't worry mom, I'll still be here and I'll still be momma's boy." The colorful woman let her tears roam free as she held him like she was a precious treasure.

Aster scoffed at his son's remark. Jack broke the mother/son bonding as he grabbed his lunch, waving farewell as he raced through the kitchen, existing from the back door.

.

.

.

.

.

An average teenage boy start sketching on his band logo.

"Yo dweeb, stop doodling." His sister snorted.

"Heather what do you want?." Heather blew her bangs out of the way, adjusting her chest length black braid.

"Dad said it's time to go or we'll be late."

"Wha?!, what time is it?."

"7:47."

"Holy shit, ok, um, um, I'll just pack my school supplies and-" he turn to see his sister was gone. "For the love of... HEATHER!."

The jet black haired girl snickered at her younger brother's screams, she was already a mile away but she still could hear her brother's screeching her name.

"Hiccup you let your older sister get the bet you again." He mumbled to himself.

A giant man with red hair and a giant beard came out of nowhere. His booming voice spoke. "Hiccup better hurry or you'll be late.."

"Yeah, I'm going already, see ya later Dad." Hiccup said before slamming the door shut.

.

.

.

.

.

Merida strolled down the hall when she bumped into her long life rival. Mavis Dracula.

"Well well well look who we have here, why Merida where are you off in such a rush."

"None of your business."

"Oh you hear that girls?, she doesn't want to tell us her dirty little secret." Mavis snickered, as the other two chuckled.

"It's probably something serious."

"Now Rapunzel, you don't want to get involved in the little skank's life do you?."

Feeling sick to her stomach, she gave them a harsh deadly glare before trying to walk away. Mavis, however blocked her path.

"Ne, Merida, don't you know it's extremely rude to leave someone talking?."

"It's also not nice picking on people who don't do anything to you either, Mavis. If I were you, I'd go away, because I'm not in the mood to deal with your mental problems."

Growling, Mavis barked. "You Mother fuckin bitch, do you know who you are speaking to?, You do realize that your ruining every last bit of dignity you have left?!, If not then I'm going to show you who your dealing with!."

Before Mavis could land a blow or insult her, a teacher came into the picture.

"Something wrong ladies?."

"No-" Mavis cut Merida off. "Yes she insulted me and then she...she punched me in the stomach!." The jet black poured out the fake tears.

"What?!." The teacher exclaimed.

"N-No that's not true !."

"Don't listen to her Mister!, she's lying." One of the girl's replied.

He turned to Merida, a frown clearly plastered on his face.

"No Astrid is the one lying!." The red head explained.

"No don't listen to us!, why would your best students do something to innocent bystander?, Merida is the one who is fibbing." Rapunzel sniffed.

"Wait-"

"That's it Miss Dunbroch your coming with me to the principle's office."

Merida's eyes widen in shock. Did this man honestly believe them?. She looked up at him only to meet his eyes narrowed motioned for her to follow and she did.

Mavis and her group cheered quietly in victory. They left the scene unaware that two pairs of eyes witnessed the whole thing. Retreating from the shadows Jack and Hiccup stared after Mavis and her co.

"Wow, I can't believe they would do something like that.." Hiccup said clearly surprised.

"Yeah that fizz ball calling my Punzie a liar how dare she!." Jack remarked. The petite teen rolled his eyes and elbowed the white haired boy in the gut.

"Ow."

"No you idiot what Mavis and her co., did to that um what's her name... Merida there we go!."

"Your just accusing them because you gained a little school boy crush on frizz."

Hiccup cheeks red stammered. "Y-Your l-lying, you know I have crush on Astrid!."

"Suree."

Hiccup pushed Jack backwards. "Well you can't accept that you precious princess is a beyotch." He teased.

"She's not a bitch."

"Anyway let's go wait for Merida outside the office."

"Eh what why?."

"Because we have to."

"Why?."

"Just come on."

.

.

.

.

.

Merida just sat their in shame. 'It's not fair I get blame, I didn't do anything.'

"Alright Miss Dunbroch, you are getting 5 hours of detention."

"What?!, I didn't-"

"That's quite enough Merida."

The red head groaned in irritation.

"You are to report to my office on Saturday at 8:30 am."

Merida slammed her hands on the desk. "I can't I have to take care of my Mother! She's sick, while expecting triples!, that isn't healthy for her or the babies!."

The principle sighed. "I know it has been hard ever since you father left your mother for another woman, and you were merely 10."

Merida kept her mouth shut, letting the principle continue on.

"But I really hate doing this to you, these are the consequences when you taunt other students, especially Mavis and her accomplices."

"I already told you I didn't insult her or punch either, they fibbed, and a dirty one at that!."

The principle stood up from his chair and went up to the window, staring at the school's football yard.

"Merida please don't make this anymore harder than it is." He faced her with a concerned expression.

She sighed. "I understand, I'll be there ."

"Thank you, dismissed."

She got up and walked out the door.

.

.

.

.

Hiccup and Jack gaped, they separated from the mental door.

"Did you hear that?."

"Yeah her life's a living hell."

They both stared at the door, waiting for the red haired girl to step out. They saw the knob twist and twist until finally it creaked open. Merida came out not noticing the boys until she felt their gazes. She looked up.

"Who are you?." She asked.

Both Jack and Hiccup stared at her speechless, to mesmerized by her beauty. "Wow..."

They didn't get a good look at her because everything happened so quickly, but a close up certainly changed things.

"I'll ask you again who are you?." She replied softly but menace in her voice.

"Um...uh... I'm Hiccup and the tall idiot next to me is Jack." He nervously introduced themselves.

"Uh-huh, ok well I'll guess I better get goin'." She replied bewildered. She left, leaving the two boys to snap out of their daze.

"Wait up." The boys yelled in unison, running after her.

.

.

.

.

.

Merida quickened her pace as their voice become closer and clearer. 'Ok just ignore those weirdos and try to lose them.'

"Merida hold up!." Jack said loudly.

'Mhmm this just got creeper how'd they know my name?... Stalkers.' She told herself in her mind. Then they seemed to closing the distance, so she started to jog.

"Slow down." Hiccup wheezed.

She felt closer, so she did what she had to do. 'Run!.' Merida sprinted for her life. Jack and Hiccup got confused as her figure started to vanish from their sight.

"She's running isn't she?." Jack groaned.

"Uh Yup." Hiccup replied. "Alright it out turn 1...2..3... Go!."

They ran nearly as fast as Merida. She glanced over her shoulder to see them catching up.

"Holy Rabies!."

.

.

.

.

( well I think this is a good place to stop, tell me what u thing. Read and Review :D)


	2. Chapter 2

_One day when the light is glowing_

_I'll be in my castle golden_

_But until the gates are open_

_I just wanna feel this moment _

_Ohhh_

Disclaimer: I do not own song nor do I the characters.

Chapter 2

Mavis and her posse were chatting away. They reached right around the corner when they spotted a figure running towards them.

"Holy rabies!." Mavis exclaimed."It's that lowlife loser Merida."

Rapunzel and Astrid peeked from their Leader's shoulder.

An evil smile appeared on Mavis's lips. "Girls come on let's hide and then corner Merida."

The two blonde teens followed orders, hiding were they came from. Merida ran at full speed not stopping until she faced the dead end. Three shadows towered over her own. Fearing it was the two mysterious boys, she positioned herself in a defensive stance.

"So who's chasing you this time hon?." Merida eyes widening in terror, closed them wishing it was all a bad dream.

"How many hours did you get in detention?." Rapunzel spoke.

"That's none of you business." The red head hissed.

"Awww you getting emotional?." Astrid pouted.

"Quiet." Merida growled.

"Pfft look at this girls, she's acting all tough." The jet haired girl cackled.

"I wonder why?." The green eyed girl asked putting her finger on her chin.

"It's obvious, because she has no one to defend her, I can't blame her why would anyone befriend a girl like her?." The light blue eyed girl sneered.

"Shut it, shut it, shut it..."

"Yeah I mean her father was such a whore, I mean sleeping with other woman, even though he very much knew he was a married man, had a daughter and expecting triples. But luckily he found others to bang, I bet he got tired of his own wife, not being able to be good at it, what a shame it is, getting detention on a Saturday a day her Mother need her the most ouch." Mavis rambled on.

"He was a womanizer!." Rapunzel snickered.

"A no good two timing cheater." Astrid added.

"Lowlife, just like his pitiful spouse." Mavis stared down at Merida, her eyes showing no mercy, no pity.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!." Merida repeated.

The trio threw her more and more insults, they weren't stopping. Merida didn't know how much more she could handle. All these insults were digging into her soul, leaving ugly deformed scars. She felt her eyes water, tears struggling to break free. She couldn't afford to let them fall freely because it would show Mavis and her accomplices that they were able to bring out her fragile side. No she wouldn't, cause crying only showed one thing and one thing only. Weakness.

.

.

.

.

.

Jack and Hiccup were finally able to catch up with the fiery tomboy. Except they were to busy catching their breath through wheezes.

"Man...H-How much did we run?." Jack asked between gasps.

"Um...l-like about 8 classrooms." Hiccup replied with a wheeze.

"What?!."

"Yup."

Their conversation dropped when they heard cackling, a sinister one at that. They looked at each other in confusion. They walked up to the source but they did it with great agility.

They saw Mavis with her posse corner someone. Yet they could not tell who precisely. They got closer only to find the person was.

"Merida..." Hiccup and Jack gasped with a whisper.

.

.

.

.

.

Merida doesn't know if she can tolerate more torture. Finally Mavis said something to make her snap.

"He never cared about You..."

The red head clutched her head with new freshly released tears, the droplets of water slip another after another, showing no sign of stopping.

"Please...stop..." She sobbed.

Mavis turned to her blonde friends utter shock clearly plastered on her face. She turned back to Merida and an sadistic smile plastered on her face.

"I did it...I did it... I MADE HER CRY AFTER SO MANY FREAKING YEARS!."

Rapunzel and Astrid stared at the crying red head, but soon joined Mavis with sadistic smiles of their own.

Hiccup and Jack stared in disbelief. How could they do this to her?. Jack had enough of this, so he stood protectively over Merida. Mavis and the others stared at him with Hiccup went to her rescue, he grabbed her hand lifting her up. She looked at the petite teen with confusion written all over her face, the tears blurring her vision.

"Come on Merida time to go." He informed her softly.

Merida didn't think twice as she followed Hiccup towards the exit. Jack glanced to see his friends leave and shook his head.

"I can't believe I actually had a crush on you, Rapunzel ." Jack chuckled dryly.

Rapunzel gasped. "You liked me?."

"Yeah however I now realized you are just a messed up mean bitch."

Mavis and Astrid gave him angry looks. Jack instead brushed them off, making his exit.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiccup really tried cheering the tomboy, yet he wasn't successful. The creative artist paced, trying to find out a way to lift her spirits. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice her shivering from the icy breeze. Until Jack cleared his throat.

"Huh?." The brown haired teen replied.

"It's Merida she's shivering."

"Wha?."

Jack rolled his eyes in response, taking his sweater off, only to have his best friend take it off it. This went unnoticed till the two boys said in unison.

"Here."

Merida blinked and peeked up at the two boys. She blushed a bit. Her eyes darted back and fourth, trying to decide who's sweater she should wear.

"Uh..."

"Oh you can wear my sweater, while you drape Hiccup's jacket over you shoulder, so you can be extra warm." Jack beamed. Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"Ok.." She slowly took the clothes from the Jack's grip.

After she shyly thanked them, promising to return their belongings when she see them again in school.

"Hey how about we walk ya home?." Hiccup offered.

Her eyes became big as saucers. "It's ok I can handle the res of the way."

Jack tsked."We aren't just gonna let a beautiful young woman like you self to walk home alone, right Hic?."

"Hell no, we insist."

"Um...alright." Merida said with voice like silk.

The trio strolled, in an comfortable silence. Sometime Jack or Hiccup would speak up to make conversation. Jack would tell idiotic jokes earning giggles from Merida, while Hiccup like a more sophisticated-intelligent person made small talk, of each school subject only to get groans from his white haired pal, who earned even more giggles, and some occasional snorts from the red head.

"Well this it... Merida announced.

.

.

.

.

.

Jack and Hiccup gaped in awe. Her house was enormous. Plants decorating the front yard. Merida climbed up the steps, the two teens following in suit. She faced them.

"Thanks for accompanying me home guys I appreciate it." She smiled.

"No problem." Jack shrugged.

"Good-" Merida was cut short when the door slammed open, revealing an pregnant woman.

"Merida where have you been lassie?!." The woman exclaimed, unaware of the boys presence. "You are in so much-" her sentence went short as she spotted two teenage boys." Who are you?."

"Oh um ma'am, The name's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The III, and this is my best friend Jackson Overland Frost, "Jack" for short." He smiled.

"Ohh I see are you my Daughter's love interests?." She asked with pure excitement.

Jack and Hiccup turned beet red, with a startled Merida.

"MOM!."

"Oops sorry teehee, it because she always rambles on about-"

"Mom, can you please wait Inside please?."

"Ok dearie but you still owe me an explanation, it was a pleasure to meet you boys."

"Oh the pleasure is all ours ." Hiccup replied after he soothed his nerves.

Merida nodded in victory but she regretted the second when her mother said.

"She even tells me she wonders how her name sounds with your last names. Merida Overland or Merida Horrendous Haddock."

Jack smirked while Hiccup lost his respiration. Merida turned 4 shades of red. Red, Bright Red, Scarlet, and Bright Scarlet.

"MOM Isn't time for you to start dinner?."

"Michi me, you right darling.. I'm on it, well I hope we can meet again soon." With a bright smile, she closed the door.

"Thank you." Merida smiled.

"So Merida Overland?." Jack smirked deviously.

"Ehh?, My Mother is quite a character."

Hiccup got a bag out of nowhere and started to breath in and out.

"Um what's wrong with him?."

"Huh?, oh he's just overwhelmed with embarrassment no biggie." Jack reassured. "You know I wouldn't mind if you became my wife."

Merida's jaw hit the floor, her cheeks burning with abashment. Then Hiccup after he calmed down, he smiled sweetly.

"I agree with Jack, I wouldn't mind if you were my spouse."

Merida eyes widening twice the size, and stammered. "W-what, um well... BYE!." She ran into her house. She peeped through the peep hole watching them depart. Sliding down, she let out a breath in relief.

"So? When's your date?."

"MOM!."

.

.

.

.

.

(( squeee I personally enjoyed the last part of this paragraph, oh and I'm taking creative writing so hopefully my author skills with improve :) Read&Review))


End file.
